New Singapore Free City
New Singapore Free City (Yarphese Ậð Xị́ Ngậ Pọ̀r Bạ̌́ch Gêng, Turkish Yeni Bedava Şehir Singapur) is a small city formerly administered by the Grand Yarphese Republic. It is currently a part of Turkey. The population is composed of a few Yarphese migrants and Turkish workers who moved there to work at the floating market. It is currently a center of Yarphese trade and commerce in the Black Sea and Mediterranean Sea regions, especially with the Soviet Union, Caucasus, Turkey, Bulgaria, and Romania. History Before 2010, the area known as New Singapore was part of the Turkish city of Samsun. Atatürk founded the Turkish republic movement at Samsun and it served as its base during the Turkish War of Independence. In 2008, the Turkish government saw opportunities from YAKs, large floating markets, which had grown widespread and highly productive in Yarphei. Although critical of the Yarphese government, the leader at the time saw a good economic opportunity in investing in one. It gave Yarphei a simple request to build a river with a floating YAK in Samsun, in return for full ownership of land on the insular side of the river. Yarphei took the request and set to work building an island which it named "New Singapore" after an island province located directly south of mainland Yarphei. The island was returned to Turkey on 26 December 2010. Geography Currently the island has an area of approximately 3 km2, and is bounded by a small canal. Eight natural arches were left when the canal was carved, and today these serve as bridges to the mainland. On the island are a few hundred households, some of which existed before the canal was constructed. The population is approximately 30% Yarphese and 70% native. The interior of the island is marked by a spacious park with a hill in the center, and there is a small airport on the island as well. There are sand beaches on the north side which attract several tourists. A light rail runs the perimeter of the island, facilitating quick travel. The delta has proven to be generally fertile, so around the city, small farms do exist. Status The free city was administered in two parts based on population. It is co-ruled by the mayor of Samsun and a Yarphese representative, heading a small unicameral legislative of twenty-four members, each appointed by a commune. However, most of the bills passed are through direct democratic meetings in which anyone over sixteen can vote, due to the small size of the city. Agreements between Yarphei and Turkey according to the Treaty of Pernik allow free trade between New Singapore and the mainland. According to that treaty, the residents of New Singapore enjoy dual citizenship and tax-free amenities. Most of the population of New Singapore crosses the canal to mainland Turkey during work, and for this reason, a free travel clause was added. Culture Like in many Yarphese Free Cities, Yarphese culture melded with that of the establishment. Due to the large Yarphese population, a pidgin arose among Vietnamese migrants to the area, learning to speak Turkish. On the island, there are two primary schools, a lower secondary school, an upper secondary school, and a vocational school. Higher education is usually abroad. The main languages of study are Turkish and Vietnamese, but the predominating language in the city in general is Turkish, as the VLA has discouraged the use of English. In addition to the language mingling, other cultural influence has occurred. YAKs on the canal bear many traits of Turkish bazaars, and even Buddhist customs have had influence from Islam, as Islam is the predominating religion in the city. Category:FW Storage